internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Foakes
| birth_place = Colchester, Essex, England | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 1 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = | role = Wicket-keeper | club1 = Essex | year1 = 2011–2014 | clubnumber1 = 4 | club2 = Colts | year2 = 2014 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Surrey | year3 = 2015–present | clubnumber3 = 7 | type1 = FC | debutdate1 = 26 April | debutyear1 = 2011 | debutfor1 = Essex | debutagainst1 = Sri Lankans | type2 = LA | debutdate2 = 7 February | debutyear2 = 2013 | debutfor2 = England Lions | debutagainst2 = Victoria | columns = 4 | testdebutdate = 6 November | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testcap = 689 | lasttestdate = 6 November | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 107 | bat avg1 = 107.00 | 100s/50s1 = 1/0 | top score1 = 107 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 2/1 | column2 = FC | matches2 = 90 | runs2 = 4,552 | bat avg2 = 40.64 | 100s/50s2 = 8/24 | top score2 = 141* | deliveries2 = 6 | wickets2 = 0 | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 0/6 | catches/stumpings2 = 174/15 | column3 = LA | matches3 = 65 | runs3 = 1,552 | bat avg3 = 34.48 | 100s/50s3 = 0/14 | top score3 = 92 | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 76/6 | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 55 | runs4 = 710 | bat avg4 = 23.66 | 100s/50s4 = 0/3 | top score4 = 75* | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = - | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 30/3 | date = 7 November | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/364788.html Cricinfo }} Benjamin Thomas Foakes (born 15 February 1993) is an English cricketer. Foakes is a right-handed batsman who fields as a wicket-keeper. He made his international debut for the England cricket team in November 2018. Early life and education He was born in Colchester, Essex and educated at Tendring Technology College. His father was English football Premier League referee Peter Foakes. County cricket During the 2011 English season, Foakes made his debut for Essex in a first-class match against the touring Sri Lankans at the County Ground, Chelmsford. He was dismissed for 5 runs in Essex's first-innings by Tissara Perera. He took three catches from behind the stumps, taking two in the Sri Lankans first-innings and a single catch in their second. In September 2011, he signed a professional contract which runs until 2013. On 14 August 2014 it was announced that Foakes had joined Surrey County Cricket Club. International cricket Foakes made his debut for England Under-19s in January 2011, playing two Youth Test matches against Sri Lanka Under-19s during England's tour to Sri Lanka. It was during this tour that he made his Youth One Day International debut, to date he has had made six appearances in that format, most recently in July 2011 when he played three Youth One Day Internationals against South Africa Under-19s. In September 2017 he was named in England's Test squad for the 2017–18 Ashes series, though he did not end up playing in any of the international matches. In October 2018, he was added to England's Test squad for the series against Sri Lanka. He made his Test debut for England against Sri Lanka on 6 November 2018, scoring 107 in the first innings and getting England to a competitive total. He was the 20th batsman for England to score a century on debut in Tests. External links * Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:English cricketers Category:English wicket-keepers Category:Cricketers